codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Tower
Towers are variously tall, cylinder-shaped structures located on the virtual world of Lyoko. They can be "activated" by various parties and used to harness the true, tremendous strength and power of the Supercomputer. There are ten towers in total located in each sector; excluding the Carthage region which has only one, two as of "X.A.N.A. 2.0;" the Cortex, which has at least one; and the Volcano Sector, who's number isn't documented and can be counted either way. General .]] Every time X.A.N.A. attacks, he activates a tower and uses the connection to the real world to launch an attack. These attacks range from various things, however, the point is to prevent the Lyoko Warriors from accessing Lyoko and the Factory. The core purpose of the towers is to tap into the true power(s) of the Supercomputer. Simple programs like monsters and the Superscan don't require actual quantum computing power and run without an activated tower. But programs such as the polymorphic spectre Jeremie and for example a program for reinforcing the Skidbladnir's shielding require an extreme amount of computing power. A tower is activated so that extra power can be harnessed. History There have been several occasions in which Jeremie or Aelita activated a tower for their own programs. But part of the program/operation appears to be a firewall or encryption algorithm to prevent anybody from interfering. When X.A.N.A. activates a tower, the only one with the power to deactivate it, is Aelita, using one of the Codes. When Jeremie activates a program, he often mostly prays that X.A.N.A. simply doesn't try to hack the tower and infect/corrupt the program. That proves that X.A.N.A. is the better programmer between it and Jeremie. They were created by Franz Hopper for a less sinister purpose. As a computer scientist, he needed a stable way to tap into the computer's resources. Also, they serve as transportation throughout Lyoko. Towers are located in all the sectors of Lyoko. They are surrounded by various glows depending on who's currently using them. :* Red - The tower is under X.A.N.A.'s control. As of season 4, the only ones who can deactivate this is Aelita, or Franz Hopper, or X.A.N.A. himself. In season 5, Odd, Yumi, and Ulrich gained this ability. :* Teal - The tower is a Way tower. Through these, X.A.N.A. can wipe out entire sectors with Code X.A.N.A. :* White - The tower is activated by Franz Hopper. However, in later seasons this color also represents inactive towers. :* Green - The tower is under the Supercomputer's control. It is possible for X.A.N.A. to corrupt these towers while in use, however this technique has only been demonstrated a few times. :* Blue - The tower is inactive. In earlier seasons, this color also meant that Aelita was currently inside or contacting Jeremie. However, this color has been phased out in later seasons. On the inside, there are two platforms, both engraved with the Eye of X.A.N.A.. They glow if someone steps on them. No matter what direction a being enters from, they always enter onto the same branch of the eye (although this could be just the characters knowing which side to enter through, because in X.A.N.A. Awakens Part 1, Odd, not knowing how to get into a tower, accidentally falls in through the side and misses the platform, with Ulrich following close behind). The lower eye is more of a deployment platform if one wants to surf between towers, the upper platform has an interface panel for Aelita, which she uses to operate them by typing in a code. .]] The towers, as seen in Code: Earth and Contact, do not seem to have much strength, as they wobble, shake and crack whenever they are blasted by a Megatank's laser. Just like all roads lead to Rome, all towers lead to Carthage via greyish wires that connect them all. If these wires are destroyed, the Tower is isolated from the rest of the system. They can be forcibly shut down by damaging them; this has only been done by X.A.N.A. two times, once in Code: Earth and again in Contact. Towers were, in Seasons One and Two, also the only place where Aelita could materialize from. Members of Team Lyoko that enter a tower will get all their life points replenished. In A Great Day, it is revealed that time reversions can't deactivate towers. In Season 4, It is shown that William has the ability to place towers under X.A.N.A.'s control by entering the XANA code into the tower interface; he did this on the Replika to break the team's connection to the real world. In season 5, It was revealed that Aelita needs to calm herself down before entering the tower. Ulrich, Odd and Yumi can also use towers now but if XANAs spectres manages to steal too much of their source codes, Towers might not recognize who is using it as in case of Odd who had lost all his source codes, but later regained some of his source codes in episode 19 of Code Lyoko Evolution, when Jeremy devises a plot to trap a spectre into one of the virtulizing machines to steal some codes for it. Sadly, the plan backfires when the spectre materializes itself into the Lyoko world as a cloud of green data bits, and it knocks out Yumi and Ulrich, which stil have codes, and tries to bring them into the numeric sea. Then Odd enters a Way Tower and Jeremy injects the code they stole from the spectre into Odd, and Odd deactivates the tower, destroying the spectre. Number of Towers The number of towers has fluxuated throughout the show. Initially, there were either 40 or 41, 10 for each sector, with a possible remainder for Carthage. The Carthage one was first shown in "Franz Hopper" which garanteed the total at 41. Later, in "Lyoko Minus One," the Forest Sector was deleted, lowering the total to 31. This was further reduced to 21 in "The Pretender," with the loss of the Desert Sector. Later, it was reduced to 11 in "Sabotage," with the team deleting the Ice Sector. The total dropped to one in "Double Trouble," with the loss of the mountain sector. When X.A.N.A. William destroyed the core, it dropped to 0. The total incremented to 1 with the recreation of Carthage, and later to 41 with the recreation of the rest of Lyoko, not counting towers within the Replikas. It dropped down to 21 between seasons 4 and 5, with the loss of the Forest and Ice sectors, and went up to 22 with the new tower in "X.A.N.A. 2.0," not counting the Cortex, which has an unknown tower count. These numbers are turbulent depending upon how one counts the Volcano Sector. Locations According to the DVDs, each of the towers are numbered and in a specific location. Since there seems to be no specific pattern to their order, the numbers of the other towers cannot be extrapolated from the numbers given. These are the locations of the towers given on the third DVD, X.A.N.A. Possessed. * Ice Barrier: #12 - 40° North Longitude, 16° East Latitude #06 - 17° South Longitude, 16° East Latitude * Desert: #05 - 15° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #14 - 23° North Longitude, 36° East Latitude #20 - 40° North Longitude, 05° East Latitude #23 - 82° North Longitude, 07° East Latitude #11 - 15° North Longitude, 10° East Latitude * Forest: #22 - 20° North Longitude, 46° East Latitude #37 - 12° North Longitude, 20° East Latitude #30 - 35° North Longitude, 30° West Latitude * Mountain: #18 - 60° North Longitude, 62° East Latitude #21 - 72° South Longitude, 55° West Latitude #19 - 45° South Longitude, 15° West Latitude Trivia * ]]Apparently Towers do not have a fixed position, they always seem to be in a new position every time they are visited, for example: the Way Tower that Aelita almost entered to destroy the Ice Barrier sector in The Secret was in an ice crater, but in'' Sabotage the Ice Barrier way Tower seemed to be in an open landscape. However each sector has two way towers so those two towers could have been two different towers. Some towers do tend to move. For instance, one tower in the ice sector appear on top of a plateau. The next time they visited it, it was under it and later appearing in the water not too far away. *It seems that vehicles are not restricted to outside of towers, as demonstrated by Odd and Ulrich entering a Tower on the Overbike or Yumi and Aelita on the Overwing. *In ''Cold Sweat, in order to recover the subroutines that shackled William to X.A.N.A., Aelita downloads information from the tower before deactivating it. *It is shown by Odd that one can enter a tower from the upper side on a vehicle. *The design of the tower in Code Lyoko: Evolution is completely different from the original show. Instead of a cylinder shaped tower there are now square pillars. *Despite the new square pillar shape of the towers, their insides and internal platforms remain cylindrical. *In the Social Game, both towers that Jeremie and X.A.N.A. activate are red, and deactivated towers are green from Jeremie's panel but have no colour in Lyoko. **Blue and white towers are also absent there. Exterior Gallery: Seasons 1-4 -45 Activated Tower.JPG|Surrounded by Flying Mines. 6 activated tower.png|In the Desert Sector. Garage Kids Xanadu Tower.gif|A Tower in Garage Kids Jeracttower.jpg|Jeremie has activated a tower. The Way Tower in Sabotage.jpg|In the Ice Sector. The Way Tower in the Secret.jpg|A white tower shown in the Ice Sector. Towerindesert.jpg|As seen in Season 1. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo1_250.jpg|An activated Tower in Sector 5. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo2_250.jpg|An activated tower in the Ice Sector. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo3_250.jpg|An activated tower in Season 2. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo4_250.jpg|Aelita heads for the tower in the Mountain Sector. 180px-Fhacttower.jpg|In the Forest Sector. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo5_250.jpg|This Tower looks tricky to get to.. tumblr_m3axic6erM1rtsp3mo6_250.jpg|Looking up at a Tower from below.. tumblr_m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo10_1280.jpg|This Tower is by the edge of the Sector. Careful not to fall! Dsgcdf.png|Moving platforms make getting to this tower tricky. Grdf.png|A Krab guards the unseen tower. Fdfd.png|The invisible Tower as seen in Attack of the Zombies. Firerings.png|A Blok shoots its rays while standing beside a red tower. Tumblr m2wa31O4Do1qlvb12o1 500.png|XANA-William with the tower behind him, seen in Kadic Bombshell. MEGATANK XANA 287.jpg|Megtanks trying to destroy the tower Lyoko moins un 328.jpg|A Tarantula takes a possessed Aelita to the tower. Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo9 1280.jpg|Unwillingly, Aelita destroys the Tower. Teddygozilla Odd v. Megatank.gif|Odd faces off the Megatank that's guarding the tower. 21 activated tower.png|An activated tower in the Ice Sector! XANA 213.jpg|Mantas release Flying Mines to surround the tower. Triple sot 279.jpg|The tower can barely be seen here. Aelita 0891.jpg|X.A.N.A.-Aelita with the tower behind her. 2011-10-03 2054.png|As seen in the Forest Sector in Season 1. XANA 319.jpg|Three Tarantulas guard the tower. Secter6-1-.jpg|Towers in the Volcano Sector in Quest for Infinity. Forest replika image 2.jpg|The Skidbladnir connects with the tower in the Forest Sector. William defeated by sword image 1.png|Ulrich takes out XANA-William and allows Aelita to get to the tower. Krabes protecting a Tower image 1.png|The Lyoko Warriors cannot get to the tower so easily. XANA-Odd attacking Ulrich image 1.png|X.A.N.A.-Odd fires at Ulrich, the tower standing just behind them. Code Earth Ulrich blocks a Megatank image 1.png|Ulrich must protect the tower at all costs! New Order monsters guard the tower image 1.png|Tarantulas guard the tower until our Warriors arrive to fight them. Routine 352.jpg|Yumi flips in the air with a red tower behind her. Routine 003.jpg|An activated tower seen from afar! Surmenage 313.jpg|A tower seen on the Factory Interface. Code Terre 379.jpg|A tower seen on the Supercomputer Interface. Code Terre 382.jpg|A Megatank nearly hits the tower! Triple sot 371.jpg|A straight path leads right to the Mountain Sector's activated tower. Code Earth The Tower is bloked image 1.png|Aelita has trouble reaching the tower..Bloks are guarding it. Experience 361.jpg|The Skid arrives in front of a red tower. Triple sot 367.jpg|''"Get ready Aelita"'' -Odd Triple sot 029.jpg|Look out for that giant floating ice cream cone. Triple sot 006.jpg|Aelita quickly runs toward the tower. 20.5.png|An Energy Field hits the tower, making it visible for a mere second. Plagued Aelita enters tower image 1.png|Entering a tower. Swarming Attack Hornets guard a tower image 1.png|Hornets protect the activated tower. Just in Time Desert towers image 1.png|In the Desert Sector in Just in Time. Bragging Rights Skid is docked image 1.png|The Skidbladnir docks at the Forest Replika's tower. Sabotage 030.jpg|Aelita heads closer and closer to the tower. Sabotage 024.jpg|Two monsters surround Yumi while the third guards the tower. 665px-The Way Tower in Sabotage-1-.jpg|Glowing white in the Ice Sector. Déjà Vu Yumi fights a Blok image 1.png Esprit frappeur 309.jpg Exterior Gallery: Evolution Tower 2.PNG Sin títu.png IMG 20130107 212755.JPG IMG 20130107 213327.JPG Foolxana8 Foolxana7 Foolxana13 Deactiveatedtower.PNG|A deactivated tower in Sector 5 in Code Lyoko Evolution Evo virtuel 0020.jpg|An activated tower in Carthage Chaos a kadic 481.jpg|The tower in the Cortex Friday 4.jpg Tower.PNG Friday 3.jpg Rivalry6 IMG 20130107 212828.JPG Rendez vous 448.jpg Rendez vous 292.jpg Confusion17.JPG Rendezvous2 Rendezvous19 Rendezvous18 Rendezvous16 Rendezvous78 Rendezvous85 Rendezvous83 Rendezvous82 Rendezvous81 Rendezvous96 Rendezvous95 Rendezvous91 Rendezvous125 Rendezvous120 Rendezvous148 Rendezvous147 Rendezvous146 Rendezvous145 Rendezvous142 Rendezvous141 Rendezvous199 Rendezvous220 Rendezvous219 Rendezvous223 Rendezvous222 Interior Gallery: Seasons 1-4 539px-Aelitamaterialization.jpg|Aelita inside a tower in Code: Earth. Aelita tower s4.jpg|Deactivating a tower in Season 4. 32.Controlar Torres.png|The steps to deactivate a tower are shown here. Rdhtrf.png|X.A.N.A.-William is shown activating a tower in Lab Rat. Tumblr lzgkowIFpr1qlvb12o1 500.png|Aelita with her father inside a tower as seen in a flashback. 2011-08-15 2124.png|Inside a tower in Season 1. Code-Lyoko-3 image player 432 324.jpg|The Lyoko Warriors all together in a tower. 494px-Tumblr m2fcc0uXFX1rtsp3mo6 1280.jpg|A possessed Aelita putting the Code X.A.N.A. into the tower interface. William 143.jpg|William floats up inside the tower. 14 ready to jump.png|Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd going to the lower part of a tower. 13 aelita's alright.png|Aelita awakens in the tower with her friends beside her. William 145.jpg|X.A.N.A.-William about to touch the tower interface. Tumblr m2g43xk5X91rtsp3mo3 1280.jpg|William inside the tower. 11 aelita uses her smarts.png|Aelita looks for more data using the tower interface. Aelita 0075.jpg|Entering a tower in Season 1. Jeremie and Aelita Code Earth image 1.png|As seen in Code: Earth. Code Terre 290.jpg|The tower is being attacked from the outside! Tarentule au plafond 334.jpg|Odd and Ulrich are being cured inside the tower. 423251 186494351460541 1638248732 n.jpg|Aelita glows brightly as she floats upward. 558px-Aelita 1047.jpg|Seen in Season 4. Torre desactivada 21.png|Aelita deactivates a tower for the first time in X.A.N.A._Awakens. Torre desactivada 9.png|Floating uoward to deactivate the tower in X.A.N.A._Awakens. Lab Rat Code XANA image 1.png|William puts in the code X.A.N.A.. Sabotage 037.jpg|Aelita using a way tower to delete the Ice Sector. 298239 140701279357877 6431037 n.jpg Chainon Manquant 261.jpg Code Earth Meeting in a Tower image 1.png Le reveil de XANA partie 2 078.jpg Interior Gallery: Evolution IMG 20130107 213405.JPG IMG 20130107 212853.JPG Screenshot 2013-01-05-23-22-37.png Foolxana9 Foolxana10 Screenshot 35-1-.jpg Friday 6.jpg Friday 5.jpg Rivalite 706.jpg Rivalite 705.jpg Rivalite 702.jpg Rivalite 700.jpg Rivalite 695.jpg Rivalite 692.jpg Rivalite 689.jpg Rivalite 686.jpg Rivalite 685.jpg Rivalite 684.jpg Odd and Yumi entering the code.jpg Tower success.jpg Tower 3.PNG Evo odd virtuel 0203.jpg Rendezvous229 Piege 637.jpg 537729 434510426603124 952777915 n-1-.jpg Other CLSG-XanaTower.png|A tower controlled by XANA in Code Lyoko: Social Game. TowerGreen.png|A deactivated tower in the Social Game. Garagekids114 Garagekids104 Un grand jour 210.jpg Category:Lyoko Category:Social Game Category:X.A.N.A. Category:Aelita Category:Odd Category:Ulrich Category:Yumi Category:William Category:Tower